


Undone

by CaptainArrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainArrow/pseuds/CaptainArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its a longer one!</p></blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

A pair of Caribbean aqua blue eyes, a cocked eyebrow, and a flash of a grin was usually all it took to have a lady underneath him most nights. However, this time something was off. She wouldn’t come to him. No matter how many gestures, pats on the leg, or winks: nothing worked. A swig of his ale and he was up on his feet. Killian Jones strolled over to the only girl he couldn’t hook.  
“Look who’s off his ass and gave up the old eyebrow and smile routine.” His chuckle soon followed after her snarky comment and he nodded.   
Dark black hair that framed her evergreen eye colors and pink lips. If he had to pick a word to describe her, it was regal. The old bar maid clothes didn’t do her body any justice. He may have let his eyes wander a bit too much, but she stayed in his sights even after he got caught by her.  
“Aye, I like a little chase,” he shifted himself so he leaned against one of the wooden poles that held up the establishment and crossed his arms and legs. Having to look down at the shorter maiden made it easier to push his cocky attitude, “What’s your name, lass?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, captain?” Her voice sent shivers down his spine; attraction was the least of his worries with her. Sometimes it took a drink or two before the five became an eight or nine. But this one, he wanted to be completely sober for.  
“It’s only fair. Since you already probably know my name, or at least one of my colorful monikers.” Killian commented, hoping to start to win in the battlefield with her, but there was no way to tell. She tilted her head slightly as her fingers rolled over the cold steel of his hook and then under it’s hook.  
“Well…..I do know your name. Which gives me power over you, how about I strike a deal with you, Captain?” She purred, raising her own brow this time almost in a mocking manner as he grinned again and nodded.  
“How could I resist a beautiful lady’s deal?” He questioned, which won him a little trophy: a giggle. He had at least won something tonight with her, even if it wasn’t to see what those bar maiden’s clothes were hiding. Was there pink in that fair skin?! On her cheeks?! Had he succeeded in two things?!  
“Aye, you can’t.” She smiled and toyed with his hook a bit more before opening that pretty little mouth. Her fingers still rolled over his steal appendage and he just had to grin watching those dainty fingers toy with something that had killed countless men before.  
“What’s the deal? And what benefit will it bring to me self?” He asked looping his hook through her belt and gently pulling her forward until her hands made it to his chest and she rolled her eyes.  
“You guess what letter my name starts with, and not only will you get the name, maybe you get a taste of something else.” She said with a sneaky grin on her face. It didn’t take long for Killian to decide what his answer would be. He had twenty-six chances to get it right, and no limits on guesses it seemed.  
“Deal. Now….let’s start with the obvious letters….D….or….M…or….N?” Killian asked and she shook her head and then started to pull on one of the strings from his shirt as a small punishment for guessing wrong. Twenty-three chances left. “A….B…..C?” Again another shake of the head. “So this means that you have a very unique name. Or something very obvious.” Killian said and earned another eye roll. At least she was listening to him. Twenty chances left.  
“Would you like a hint?” She offered in a sing song voice almost as a tease to him. Killian pondered it for a minute and then shook his head.  
“No, I want to do this all on me own. A man has to fight for what he wants.” Killian answered and she nodded in agreement. His hands slowly snaked their way down to her waist and he held her waist just above where her back started to curve into her rump. She didn’t smack him yet so he was in the clear. “E…or..O…..or…K?” Killian offered and he could see a change in her face when he spoke of K. She raised up and brushed her lips against his and whispered ever so gently against them.  
“Correct….ready for your prize?” She asked in a soft whisper again as she slightly backed off to look up at his eyes for an approval she would not need.  
“Aye…” He answered, he was positive that his breath probably smelled of ale, but she didn’t seem to mind it. Her lips started to brush his again and his eyes started to close, but the next time they opened, he was not with her.  
~~~~~~~  
He was on his ship, actually he was in his captain’s quarters. Laying in his bed his sheets completely tossed on the floor. He sat up and ran a hand through his soft, coal black hair. A heavy sigh came out and then he rose to his feet. These dreams had been coming to him every night since he had returned to the Enchanted Forest. Nothing stopped them. In every dream it was her. Always her. Each dream it was something different: different setting, different conversations, different time. The only thing that remained the same was the ending. She never gave him her name and he was always so close to a kiss. But nothing ever happened. For weeks, any women he tried to flirt or bed with, he failed. He always failed. He was the bloody Captain Hook and he couldn’t get a single lady to give him attention. He didn’t understand if it was the dreams or if it was just pure coincidence. This is why he was on his journey, to find the cure for these dreams. He had visited many shaman and medicine men, but none of them could aid him. They all pointed him to the one made he dreaded to see: Rumplestilskin. The man had taken his Milah and his hand, the last thing he wanted was to have to look at his crocodile skin, but sadly to get these dreams to stop, he was going to her. One of the ladies explained to him that it was a magical dream, it meant something, and he had to find out what. The one with the most powerful magic could point him in the right direction. At least, he hoped he could. Once he pulled on his typical black blouse and pants and boots, the sword and his hook came next. Once he was ready, he walked up to the deck and checked on his crew who had kept the Jolly Roger sailing smoothly while he slept.  
“Morning Cap’n” The red hatted first mate, Mr. Smee, called out to him as his plump size ran it’s way over to greet the squinting captain who was trying to determine where they were.  
“Mr. Smee, where are we?” He asked glaring down at the younger man who always seemed to be like a puppy following him around. Smee quickly fixed his red cap and then pulled out his map and flipped it around until he could point out where on the map.  
“H-Here sir. We are about one knot away from land. We should reach it anytime now.” Smee answered as he turned towards the the starboard of the ship and pointed out a piece of land that was slowly appearing on the horizon. “There she is, the Enchanted Forest.” Smee said with a smile.  
Killian nodded and pulled out his telescope from his pocket and extended it to it’s full length and peered into it and smiled when he could see the land a few white sails of other ships. “Aye.”


	2. The Deal

An hour had passed before they finally reached land and Killian gave the orders of what to do while he was gone with the ship. The crew stayed to restock and visit the town while Killian would travel more inland to find Rumpelstiltskin, who he had lovingly named the Crocodile because of his skin and characteristics. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on attaching an extra dagger or two so that he would never be without a weapon somewhere on his body. He disembarked and headed into the Enchanted Forest and glanced around at the greenery that he had always enjoyed when he visited.  
As he walked deeper into the forest, the air began to change. Magic was beginning to seep into the atmosphere and make it heavy. He must have been getting close to the Crocodile’s lair. He couldn’t have been far from it now, he could see a cottage with a light in one of the windows, so he was preparing himself for it. He was going to have to ask help from the man he hated most in this world and he was not thrilled about it at all. After a few more minutes of walking, he arrived at the rundown cottage and pounded his fist on the door.  
“Crocodile, I need to speak with you.” Killian said clenching his jaw and waiting to see the door open and his smug face appear in the doorway. But he wouldn’t get to see that. He heard that iconic laughed from behind and he turned around, sword already in hand and ready to slash at a moment’s notice.  
“Come to give me your other hand?” He asked and giggled again. Killian turned around still with a glare on his face and looked up at the coward from beneath his brow. The Crocodile was leaning against one of the large oak trees and was waiting for a response. His skin glittered like gold and his eyes almost appeared to be black, but were hazel. On top of his thin face was a mop of messy and greasy dull brown hair. Everything about him almost was a warning to turn the other direction and run as fast as you could.  
“I’ve come to ask for help, Crocodile.” Killian admitted and the crocodile’s head slightly tilted in a inquisitive way and then walked towards Killian which made the pirate stand firm and watch careful for signs of trickery again. Rumple stuck out his pointer finger and then blew Killian’s mind.  
“It’s those dreams aren’t it? Can’t focus on anything? Constantly bugging that head of yours?” Rumple asked and the jaw clenched again out of not only anger that the crocodile was right, but out of a tiny bit of fear. How did he know that? Killian had told no one that. Not a single soul. How was that information getting back to this coward?  
“Can you fix it?” Killian asked looking up at him again, his hand resting on his sword in a casual way. He needed this to work in his favor, but he would have to make a deal with this dark one. Magic always came with a cost and Killian would have to be ready to pay it.  
“Not quite. I have everything I need to mix a potion that will cure you from the dreams and make you ever forget you had them. But…..I’m missing one crucial ingredient: a Pegasus feather.” Rumple explained as he walked in a circle around Killian who was also keeping an eye on him.  
“Well go get it then, crocodile and fix this.” Killian ordered and glared again as Rumple waved his finger towards Killian’s direction and then sat down on chair on his front porch. A grin was plastered on his face.  
“See, lade, that is where you come in. I can not go get a Pegasus feather. As the dark one, I am not able to find the creature of pure light magic, however, you can” , Rumple explained and with a wave of his finger, there was a map floating in front of Killian, “all you have to do is go to the X on this map. Local legend says that’s where she hides. She is said to be somewhere in this forest, think you can get it?” Rumple asked with a raised brow and Killian took the map from the air and rolled it up.  
“And you swear this potion will work to remove these dreams?” Killian asked once more as he turned to face the crocodile who nodded and then stood back up and walked towards the Irish man.  
“However, I need a source of reliability to make sure you come back with my little feather.” Rumple announced as he waved his hand and then giggled in excitement. Nothing had changed around them but Killian could tell something was off. Just in his gut.  
“What did you take, Crocodile?!” Killian ordered turning around to look around and then checking his pockets. Rumple giggled again and then showed him a ship encased in a tiny bottle.  
“Look familiar?” Now don’t worry, all you have to do is toss this bottle back in the ocean and it will reappear as your ship. All you crew is sound asleep until you return.” Rumple said giggling again and Killian’s jaw clenched. Always the same reactions between these two men.  
“You swear that none of me crew will be harmed inside that little rum bottle?” Killian asked once more, Rumple giggled and then nodded.  
“Not a single hair on their head.” Rumple assured and then Killian sighed and nodded before looking around.  
“Fine. Now point me in the nearest direction of a stables and I’ll go get your damn feather.” Killian said and Rumple’s golden flecked finger pointed North of them and then Killian set off on foot towards the direction he hoped that the stables were in and that the coward wasn’t lying to him.


	3. An Unlikely Friend

An hour had passed as he walked and the trees started to clear out and he could see sunshine hitting a open field just a few more minutes away from him. He could hear a few whinnies and neighs from a least one horse so that made him feel a little better. He finally made it into the clearing and noticed two fenced in pastures. The land before him was stunning. It almost looked like a ocean, but instead of waves and water it was rolling hills of emerald grass that was being perfectly lighted by the midday sun. Trees kept this little stable protected from outside disturbances. The grass and trees gently swayed in the rain. If Killian hadn’t be born to be a sailor, he might consider this as a second choice place to settle down. He did have an eye for natural beauty, which was something most of his crewmen didn’t have. One that had just two horses, both looking to be heavy in pregnancy by how low their bellies were hanging. He glanced out over to his left and seen one lone black horses tied to a post, completely alone. He sighed in relief that their was at least one horse. He continued to walk down until he could see a man shoveling out a stall. He was quite plump, but not enough to cause issues while working. His hair was receding on his head, but returning to grow on his chin. His salt and pepper bead was at least two or three inches lower than his actual chin. He looked up and slightly smiled at Killian, but leaned against the fork he was using to shovel.  
“Good day, mate, I’m looking for a horse to use, do you have any that you could spare?” Killian asked as he pulled out a small bag of coins and jingled it as a sign that he was willing to pay for one. The man sat the the fork against the wall of the stable and sighed.  
“You came a little late, sir. My two mares are pregnant however I do have one other mare, but she refuses to be saddled. You tame her, you can have her,” He answered and then walked past Killian and pointed to the black horse tied to the post, “an absolute beauty, but bit my son twice just trying to get a halter on her.” The man answered and then walked back into the stables and returned with a black saddle, a riding blanket, and a bridle and reins. He handed them to Killian who handed him the coin bag and thanked him.  
He walked out to the gate of the black horse’s pasture and set all the equipment along the rails of the fence and then opened the gate and walked in. He had no experience breaking in a horse, but he’d at least try. He unlocked the gate and walked in and closed it tightly behind him. With the gate making quite a loud locking sound, the mare’s ears perked up and she stood at attention. She had a stack of dirty hay and a water bucket near her to drink from, but she didn’t seem to have much room to walk. Killian walked up towards her very gently, making no noise until he gently started to talk to her. Wanting her not to be scared of him. The mare laid her ears back and watched the man, but didn’t seem to want to fight much. He was able to walk up and pet her gently on her snout and neck. At first she refused, but she slowly allowed him to give her some attention. Her coal black coat shined in the midday sun however it appeared the weather had gotten to her coat before he had. He turned around as he heard another sound only to find the man bringing him a brush for, what he assumed, to be her. This is when the flight or fight instincts kicked in for her. She backed up and tried to pull off.  
“Just drop it there!” Killian ordered and the man quickly did when he noted the anger in the pirate’s voice. Today appeared to be the mare’s lucky day because of all the pulling and weather; the rope snapped. Killian watched in somewhat irritation as the mare took off and ran around the pasture. “Bloody hell.” He mumbled under his breath and clenched his jaw as he looked back at the man. Who quickly turned around and walked out of the pasture, barely missing getting nipped by the angered mare.  
Killian decided to let her run out her steam and leaned against the pole and watched as she stretched her legs. There was no doubt that she definitely held speed and it almost looked as if she could fly at times so Killian knew he wouldn’t have to worry about that at least. He waited for awhile before the mare, who was now panting, approached him and sniffed his pockets and then his shirt. Killian remained still as the mare checked him out and made sure that she was okay with him being in her little spot. He smiled when her soft velvet nose pressed against his cheek and touched the silver earring hanging from his ear. He ran his hand over her neck gently and smiled as she snorted and went on to look around her. He took this time to reach up and untie the knotted rope on her halter and then tossed it onto the ground. He moved and walked over to get the brush and came over and held it out to her, letting her sniff it and make sure it wasn’t anything dangerous for her. Her nose sniffed over it a few times and then she snorted and moved onto eating some of the hay that was near the fence post. Killian took that as an approval from her and then slowly ran it over her shoulders. Smiling a little to himself as the dull black coat started to shine once the dirt was removed. Her ears were turned towards him as he worked down her body, trying to get as much of the dirt off of her as he could. Yes, this wasn’t needed for him to do. Yes, he could’ve just saddled her and waited to get bucked off. This way, he would build trust with her and maybe she wasn’t so wild that he couldn’t ride her. Only time would tell for the pair.


	4. Kallisto

After over two hours of him running both his hands and the brush over her body and legs, she was shining. Her dark coat was now spotted by little white speckles that he hadn’t noticed at first. Her white socks and blaze were normal markings, but these speckles were just randomly appearing as he was brushing her. Perhaps the dirt was just hiding all the little speckles that she had in her coat. Her tail lightly swatted at him when he got too close to her ears.  
“Alright, alright….I won’t touch your ears.” Killian smiled as he walked over towards where he had sat down the saddle and blanket, only to hear her walking behind him.  
He turned around and held out the saddle and blanket for her to sniff. Which she did and then nuzzled his cheek as a sign that it was okay. He smiled and laid the blanket over her back and waited to let her get used to it. Her head was swung around watching him closely as he then put on the saddle. He would take things slowly to see if she would allow him to get on her. The man said no one could ride her, but Killian felt like that wasn’t all the truth. The pirate was convinced that she wasn’t going to allow them to ride her. She hadn’t bit him or caused any issues, more playful than evil. One by one, he adjusted and tightened the straps under her belly and around her chest area. She wasn’t even giving him the time of day. Her mind was busy eating the fresh spring grass. Grasping the bridle and reins from the post, a gently click was all that was needed to get her head to pick up. His skilled hands easily pulled off the halter and slipped on the bridle, minus the bit. She tugged away a little, but eventually settled down and snorted at him as sign that she wasn’t too happy about the change.   
“You need a name, sweetheart,” Killian said speaking to practically himself as he gently pushed the bit into her mouth and she licked it and snorted at him. Shaking her head trying to get it out, but eventually she gave in and let the bit win, “...good girl. See it’s not so bad now is it?” Killian said and she snorted at him which brought out a chuckle in him. He grabbed a hold of the reins and took a breath before getting up in the saddle and sitting down. His eyes were closed tight, waiting to be bucked off by the very personable mare. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised that she just trotted a bit and was testing him before settling down and waiting. It was the man and his family.  
“I knew you weren’t a hard ass like they were making you out to be.” Killian said with a smile as he patted the side of the mare’s neck and had her walk forward.  
He unsaddled himself and started to put the brush and a few of the other thing’s he had hanging on his person into the saddle bag. He unlocked the pasture gate and lead her out. The man was starting to walk their direction and he put a hand out to stop him as he saddled back up again and prodded her forward and she took off down the rolling hills of green. They rode for a good fifteen minutes at that speed before she slowed herself down to a canter.  
“How about something with a P?” Killian offered and she shook her head. “Okay….how about an M? Or a C?” Killian offered again and this time he got a semi-buck. He shook his head and kept a firm grip on the reins as they continued to walk. “What about something with a K?” This time he got a nod from the black mare.  
~~~~~~  
Bright sunshine beamed through the window in the small tavern room, aiming itself right for Killian’s eyes. He blinked open a few times and went to sat up, but found something was heavy on his chest. It was the girl from the night before. She was sound asleep with a small smile on her face. She seemed to be clothed, which somewhat relieved and disappointed Killian. He was at least shirtless which made him lift up the covers to check. This tiny little action spurred her, probably from the sudden loss of cover. Her head lifted off his chest and gave him a sleepy smile, causing his heart to pick up the pace.  
“Good morning, Killian.” She purred and proceeded to kiss right on the corner of his lips. A devilish grin appeared on his face and he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips, but a single finger stopped his journey. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The K girl was giggling and shook her head.  
“You probably don’t remember last night do you?” She asked, tilting her head and letting her ebony hair slip from her shoulders. Killian let out an over dramatic sigh and shook his head.  
“Not at all, love.” Killian answered and she giggled even more, a sound he was growing quite fond of. She pulled her finger away and sat up completely so he had to as well, otherwise he’d be eye level with her breast. Which he didn’t mind, but he knew that wasn’t how she was ready to play yet. He sat up and looked at her.  
“You drank a lot trying to guess my name, I lead you up here and we fell asleep together.” She clarified and Killian sighed slightly that he had gotten that drunk and had to be taken care of. Especially in front of a lady he was trying to impress.  
“I apologize, my lady. I didn’t realize I couldn’t hold my liquor.” Killian said sighing and she rolled her eyes and gave him a soft smile. Which made him relax a little, but the embarrassment hadn’t left the forefront of his mind.  
“Well you still deserve my name because you told me lots of things when you were drunk,” she said and she scooted closer to him and looked up at him, “my name is Kallisto. Most call me Kalli.” She said and smiled up at him. She sat up slightly on her knees and her lips were on his before he could even speak the name. He had interacted with lots of pairs of lips in his life time, but this was the first one he could actually feel the spark that all those romance novels wrote about. His arms snaked behind her back and gently moved her below him, only pulling away before a brief second to get a breath before he crashed his lips back into hers.


	5. Magic Comes With A Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a longer one!

A soft velvet nose gently snorted in his face and gently nibbled at his collar of his shirt. Killian woke up and smiled at the gentle mare who had been watching over him while he slept. They had stopped once the sun went down and camped down for the evening. Killian must have dozed off for a few hours. This time, when he awoke from the dream, he was happy. He wasn’t panicking like he usually was when he awoke from these kind of dreams. He was in a pleasant mood. She snorted at him again as he rose to his feet and stretched quickly before looking around to find his gear and saddle her back up again.  
“How about the name Kallisto?” Killian offered still loving that name from his dream and he wanted to at least keep it in the forefront of his mind. Plus it was quite a beautiful name if he had a say in it.   
She pushed her muzzle against his cheek and he took it as a sign of an approval. He chuckled and saddled her, making sure to take his time and not hurt her. He didn’t know how those men treated her back there so he wanted to prove that this equipment wasn’t something to fear or hate. And that it wouldn’t hurt her. She still hated the bit and he understood why she fought him on it now. It was a hard piece of metal in her mouth all day, he’d hate that too if he was a horse. Killian climbed back into the saddle after putting out the fire and covering his tracks a bit. He didn’t trust Rumple, his gut told him that Rumple may have sent someone after him. Cut out the middle man, classic dark one thing to do. Killian didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. With a gentle prod, she started to canter forward at a steady pace. Up in the distance, a small village started to form on the horizon. A dark storm cloud was starting to form in the sky and Killian gave her another prod to get her there faster. Otherwise they’d be caught in the center of a storm without any shelter. Killian once heard that animals could sense a storm long before humans could, perhaps it was the reasons she had woke him up and didn’t seem to fight when he asked her to go faster. She naturally slowed to a trot as they entered town which was still busy despite the approaching storm. Killian got off the saddle and continued to lead her through town. He smiled as she kept my muzzle near his neck as they walked and her ears rotated on a swivel as all these noises started to happen. As they were walking, a very beautiful blonde approached Killian with a smile on her face.  
“Well look what the winds blew in. What’s your name cutie?” The blonde asked as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and pushed her chest into his. Kallisto started to pull away and tug at the reins which Killian tried to keep under control as he attempted to flirt. As soon as he opened his mouth, he was greeted with a swift bite to his right shoulder and a sudden burn on his hand from the lead being yanked out of his grip. Before he could even attempt to settle his mare down, she was off in a black streak of anger and hooves.  
“Bloody hell….” Killian mumbled under his breath as he started to jog after his mare.  
What surprised him the most was how quickly people would move out of the way for a black steed of what could result in their death. He saw how she acted angry and he knew nothing would stop that black train. He reached the edge of town as the first thunder clapped in the sky and it started to sprinkle. Just what he needed, to loose a black horse during a dark thunderstorm. He sighed and looked around as a flash of lightning lit up the sky long enough for him to see her silhouette takeoff into the outstretching meadow just to the right of the town. He took off after her again, hoping to catch her eventually once she settled down.  
Over an hour had passed and Killian could not find her. He had a general idea where the town was and where he last saw her in a flash of lighting. He was scared for her now, she could get hurt or even worse. He jogged into another clearing and started to whistle for her. In a flash of lighting, he seen a black mass in the middle of the field and he slowly started to jog over to it. His gut told him to be cautious in case it wasn’t his horse, but the next flash of lighting proved to him that it was indeed his horse. But something was next to her and it didn’t seem to be normal. He pulled out the small dagger in his boot and slowly approached, but was stopped was a light was lit up in the shape of a hand.  
“Stop! She’s scared and hurt!” A rough voice called out to him and Killian held his knife down a bit as he walked forward. It was a man who was huddled over his horse’s head, shielding her with his cloak. Killian quickly knelled down and ran a hand over her and sighed seeing the cut on her leg.  
“We need to get her out of the rain!”Killian called out over the rain and the man nodded in agreement.  
He stood up and ran to the woods and came back with a few long pieces of tree bark tied together. Killian was going to ask how, but figured to save it for later when his horse wasn’t in danger. The pirate and the man very slowly and gently helped her onto the makeshift sled. The rain wasn’t helping them either and she was no light animal. Luckily for them, she was awake enough to stand up but limp as they got her onto the sled. Killian and the man both took a lead and tied it to the man’s own horse who was standing under the shade of trees. Together, with the man leading the horse, and Killian pushing the sled from behind, they finally got her to the cabin just a ways off on the clearing. Killian only assumed that it was the man’s, otherwise they’d be breaking and entering. Killian gently prodded Kallisto to get up and limp into one of the stalls of the barn connected to the house. She laid down in the dry hay as the man put his own horse away. The burly man came over and knelled down over her wound and ran a hand over it. A light blue magic moved with his own hand and her wound stopped bleeding.  
“Can you help her? You have magic.” Killian asked looking up at the man whose face was clearing visible now. He was dark headed, a very defined jawline, scruff to match Killian’s own and light blue eyes. He couldn’t have been any older than Killian, perhaps five years his senior. The man nodded and then sighed before looking back up to Killian.  
“All magic comes with a cost. To take away her wound, someone else is going to have to bare the wound.” The man explained and Killian nodded and held out his hook harm and rolled up the sleeve.  
“I’ll bare it for her. She ran away because of something I did. It’s my fault she got hurt.” Killian said, regret lacing his voice.  
The man nodded and waved his hand back over her wound which disappeared and slowly started to appear on Killian’s arm. He could feel exactly how she got it. It was a swift cut to the leg by something sharp, like a knife or a rock. Either way, she was definitely in pain. He hissed in pain as he could feel the sharp object graze over his skin like a warm knife to butter. He slowly rose to his feet and he walked over to where her saddle was tossed aside to get a blanket over her. Killian opened up the saddle bag still on her back and took out one of his shirts he had taken off the previous day because of the heat. He ripped off a strip of the sleeve and started to wrap his wound up quickly and tightly. The pirate walked back over to the stall and sat down near Kallisto’s head. He leaned against the wall of the stall and sighed as Kallisto moved her head to lay her snout on his leg. He smiled slightly and ran his hand over her cheek. The man nodded and leaned back as well.  
“My name is Luke, by the way.” The man, Luke, said as Killian continued to stroke his mare’s ears and mane.  
“Nice to meet you Luke, I owe you for saving my horse.” Killian said looking up at him with a quick nod before looking back down at Kallisto.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you go after her? Why not get another horse?” The man asked and rage already started to build in Killian’s chest. His jaw clenched and he looked up at him from under his own brow.  
“She has been nothing but a good horse to me. I wasn’t just going to leave her to the elements. She’s special to me.” Killian said and the man chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.  
“Alright….I was just curious why a pirate cared so much about a horse. I understand a bond.” Luke answered and then stood up and brought over a blanket for him and the mare to share.  
“So she is going to be alright?” Killian asked looking up at the man.  
“Her leg is healed, but the cold may have gotten to her. Only way to tell if she makes it through the night.” Luke answered as he kneeled down again and ran a hand over her neck gently.  
“Mind if I sleep in your stable for the evening?” Killian asked and the man chuckled again and nodded.  
“Go for it. Hopefully it’s comfortable enough for you.” Luke answered as he went and got some more hay for her and a few towels. He closed the stall door and looked at Killian from over the door of the stall.  
“I’ll be alright. And again….thank you. You didn’t have to save her.” Killian answered and the man held up a hand a stop signal and looked at Killian.  
“No I didn’t but I couldn’t let a beautiful mare like that waste away and die when I could do something about it.” Luke answered and Killian respected that and turned back to his mare. Hanging it over the wall of the stall to dry off. Along with her saddle blanket and bridle. He exchanged the bridle for a halter and then stripped down to his pants and socks. Leaving everything else up to dry as well. He grabbed one of the smaller blankets and a towel and started to dry her off.  
“I’m sorry Kallisto. I didn’t realize you didn’t like women. Or did you just not like her? Or did you just not like me flirting with another woman?” He asked and got a tail swat from her, which pulled out a chuckle in him.  
He sat back down after he dried her off as best as he could and then covered her in one of the blankets. She sat up a bit and snorted and ate the hay near her. He gently stroked her neck and sighed. He grabbed the brush out of his saddle bag and started to run it over the parts of her coat that he could reach while she was eating. He noticed their wasn’t a water bucket for them so he stepped out and grabbed one out of a stall just a few doors down and filled it up with fresh rainwater and brought it back in for her. Which she willingly drank down to almost past the halfway mark.  
“You know, if you wouldn’t have ran, you wouldn’t be this thirsty.” He comment and the next action of hers just made him roll his eyes.  
She spit water at him. Not much but enough to make him realize that she fully knew what he was saying and was intelligent enough to give responses in her own personal way. He sat down the water bucket and rubbed the wet spot off his pants and then sat back down. Going back to brushing which she seemed to like because her eyes would close and her breathing would go back to a normal pattern when he did.  
He moved so he could sit up by her head and continued to stroke her neck, at first with his brush and then just with his hand. His head tipped back and he fell asleep with her head in his lap.


End file.
